


Always

by loserwriterperson



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, KaraLena, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserwriterperson/pseuds/loserwriterperson
Summary: Supergirl has to make a choice. Lena makes sure Supergirl knows she doesn't have one in this situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this headcanon.  
> https://twitter.com/zaynxmikey/status/835513239685459968
> 
> Stan twitter chased me with pitchforks. Enjoy.

Darkness comes to light, the Kryptonian's eyes flutter open. The surroundings are blurry and hard to taken in due to the lack to light. She's in an unfamiliar location, something that looks like a parking lot but it's not. The walls bound her and she sees two spotlights shining down, a comfortable distance between the two.

Kara squints, her eyebrows furrowing together. Her mind recognizes the figures. A high ponytail, black leather dress and high heels. _Lena Luthor._  
Kara's head turns to the other figure, who is a shorter woman. A glock pressed to her belt, wearing jeans and leather jacket. Her hair open and draping over her shoulders. _Maggie_ _Sawyers_.

"Lena? Maggie?" Kara gulps anxiously, calling out.

"Kara!" the two terrified beings cry immediately.

"What are you-" Kara begins to ask but gets interrupted by another voice.

"Hello Kara, we're about to play a game." A dark voice echoes around. The group of women exchange confused glances all recognising the voice belonging to none other than James Olsen.

"What? James..what kind of sick joke is this? I was decked in the head! Do you know how much it hurts? What is this place?" Kara whined walking around. The sound of her high heeled boots clocking against the concrete as she walked closer to Maggie and Lena.

Silence prevailed and then a screen lit up on one of the walls. A timer. Set to show a minute.

"Oh come on! What the hell is this?" Maggie yelled.

Lena remained silent looking as scared as ever. Kara glanced at Lena to see that Lena wouldn't meet her eye. For the first time in a situation surrounded by all the people she knew, Kara was scared.

"Screw it, we're leaving." Kara announced and took a step forward .

"Stop." the man's voice echoed again.

The man behind the lead lined mask simply stated. "Kara Danvers, in this game you will have to make a decision. You will either have to kill the love of your life or your sister's soulmate. When the timer starts, you'll be left with a minute before it count downs to make your decision and carry on with it. If you fail to do so in time both Lena Luthor and Maggie Sawyers shall pay the price of death for your consequences."

Silence prevailed as Kara's eyes darted to the timer. The countdown had not started yet.

"What the fuck is this? I don't believe it." Maggie yells tears forming in her eyes.

"Why am I being asked to choose?" Kara murmured in disbelief.

"Not everyone can have all that they want. Why must you not suffer?" The Guardian's voice echoed.

"I have suffered enough! Please, I can't do it. This is too much." Kara begged tears forming in her eyes.

"Your choice.." by now James' voice held finality and it made Kara shiver.

"Cmon Kara! Don't!" Maggie screamed.

"I have to choose. If I don't choose it'll be the both of you." Kara raked her hair with her fingers.

And then they all heard it. The tick of the clock. The countdown had begun. The tears started flowing from Kara's eyes.

"Kara, look at me!" Lena yelled, speaking up for the first time.

Kara's head shot up to see the Luthor running towards hers.

"Hey, get it together!" Lena cupped Kara's face, who broke down sobbing uncontrollably.

Maggie stood and watched them with shaking hands, wishing there was something she could do.

"This isn't a choice if you don't have one. Choose me, Kara. Like you always have, like you always will." Lena whispered shakily as her forehead rested against Kara's.

"Lena, I can't-"

"You'll always be my hero, Kara. I don't have much to live for anyways. Maggie and Alex have their whole lives in front of them. You're going to have to deal with me dying sooner or later. We have 20 seconds left and I just want you to know that you couldn't have loved me better, Kara Zor-El." Lena begged pressing her lips to Kara's before she could walk away.

Kara's eyes though blurred of vision could see fifteen seconds left. Kara knew whichever of them she chose, she would have to live with the pain of hating herself for it every single day of her life. Kara loved Lena and she loved her so much it made her question whether it was possible to even feel so much affection for another being.

"I love you too." Kara choked out.

Kara's eyes switched from Lena to Maggie and then back to Lena.

Ten seconds left.

The Kryptonian hesitantly glared at her target. It took each and every fiber in the alien's body to gather up enough strength and instantly the rays of heat burned into the girl's chest. Kara screamed out in anger and frustration as her fists curled into balls and Lena's body hit the floor.

Kara dropped to her knees, dragging herself to the limp body that stood right in front of her a minute ago. Just yesterday they were talking about how everything in their life was going so great and today it was fate's twisted game to have them end like this.

Maggie ran to Kara crouching on the ground beside her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Lena. I'm so sorry." Kara whimpered wiping her eyes.

Kara knew what she had to do would haunt her for the rest of her life but she would rather suffer on her own, breaking away as the years go by than taking away what her sister loved so much.

Kara closed Lena's eyes shut thinking of the time the woman declared her a hero of hers. Tears flowing from her eyes and it dawned upon her that Lena didn't leave her with much of a choice. She knew as long as her life mattered to Kara, that's what was good enough for her. _Kara knew she'd love her truly. Always._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
